


Bad News To Fall In Love

by luisaakainsane



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Saint-Étienne, Borussia Dortmund, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gifset, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tumblr, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisaakainsane/pseuds/luisaakainsane
Summary: Wie ein Gif-Set Marcels Leben veränderte.





	Bad News To Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wieder einmal Schmeven. Kann halt nicht ohne sie. Das Gif-Set, was in der Geschichte angesprochen wird, gibt’s übrigens wirklich. Wer den Link haben möchte, meldet sich einfach bei mir.

Schon vor geraumer Zeit hatte sich Marcel bei Tumblr angemeldet, war er doch neugierig geworden. Er hatte des Öfteren von dieser Plattform gehört, wusste, dass es dort alles Mögliche zu sehen gab. „Da findest du echt alles“, hatte ihm einer seiner Kumpels erzählt, als sie eines Abends bei ihm Pizza gegessen und gequatscht hatten. Also hatte sich der gebürtige Magdeburger noch am selben Abend angemeldet. Und bis vor ein paar Minuten hatte er es auch nicht bereut.

 

Er hatte gerade wieder _Neven Suboti_ _ć_ ins Suchfeld eingegeben und ließ sich die neuesten Einträge anzeigen. Manchmal kam sich Marcel wie ein Stalker vor, wenn er so im Internet nach seinem ehemaligen Mannschaftskollegen suchte. Aber was sollte er machen? Neven war nun mal jetzt in Frankreich, kein Bestandteil mehr seines alltäglichen Lebens. Sie hatten zwar noch Kontakt, aber es war halt nicht mehr so wie früher. Keine gemeinsamen Essen mehr, keine wöchentlichen DVD-Abende mehr. Diese Feststellung versetzte dem Blonden einen Stich ins Herz – mal wieder. Es schmerzte einfach, ihn nicht mehr so intensiv in seinem Leben zu haben.

 

Er verfeinerte seine Suche, ließ sich nur noch Bilder anzeigen. Kurz stockte ihm der Atem, als Fotos von einem blutüberströmten Neven auftauchten. Er hatte das Spiel damals live auf DAZN verfolgt, hatte schockiert mit ansehen müssen, wie Neven vom Knie des gegnerischen Torhüters getroffen wurde. Schnell scrollte er weiter nach unten, wollte diese Bilder nicht mehr sehen.

 

Bei einem Gif-Set hielt er inne. Es zeigte Nevens Mannschaft feiernd in der Kabine, zeigte einen lachenden Neven – und einen oberkörperfreien Kollegen, der hinter dem Serben stand und ihn berührte. Immer und immer wieder legte er seine Hand auf den Rücken des Dunkelhaarigen, lachte dabei ausgelassen. Marcel spürte, wie sich die Eifersucht in ihm breit machte. Auch wenn er kein Recht darauf hatte, eifersüchtig zu sein, so war er es. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. So war es nun mal, wenn man verliebt war. Ja, Marcel war in Neven verliebt. Und das schon so lange, dass sich der Blonde gar nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, wann es angefangen hatte.

 

„Scheiße“, murmelte er zu sich selbst. Er wollte das nicht sehen, wollte nicht sehen, wie Neven von einem anderen Kerl betatscht wurde. Doch aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen schaffte es Marcel dennoch nicht, seinen Blick abzuwenden, den Tab zu schließen. Warum war Neven auch in Frankreich? Ach ja, weil man ihn hier nicht mehr wollte. Manchmal verfluchte er Aki und Susi für diese dämliche Entscheidung.

 

 

Zwei Wochen waren seit Marcels Entdeckung vergangen und er konnte nicht von sich behaupten, dass er diese vergessen hatte. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Immer wieder träumte er von diesen Bildern, träumte von dieser Situation in der Kabine. Und immer öfter kam es vor, dass sich der Blonde selbst in dieser wiederfand.

 

_Marcel stand in einer Ecke, beobachtete das Geschehen. Das Team feierte seinen Sieg, feierte seine grandiose Leistung. Alle Spieler, inklusive Neven, trugen noch ihre Trikots – außer diesem Typen, der direkt neben dem Serben stand. Die beiden lachten, warfen sich immer wieder Blicke zu, die Marcel nicht gefielen. Ganz und gar nicht gefielen. Und plötzlich war da eine Hand auf Nevens Rücken, die diesen sanft streichelte. Immer und immer wieder. Leichte Übelkeit machte sich in Marcel breit._

 

„ _Ich bin so stolz auf dich“, hörte er plötzlich Nevens Stimme und keine zwei Sekunden später hatte dieser dem anderen eine Hand in den Nacken gelegt, ihn an sich gezogen und geküsst._

 

_Marcels Augen weiteten sich schlagartig und er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Herz für einen Moment aussetzen. Er spürte ein verdächtiges Brennen hinter seinen Augen und bevor er es verhindern konnte, liefen die ersten Tränen über seine Wangen._

 

_Und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, traf ihn auch noch Nevens Blick, während dieser seinen Kollegen immer noch küsste, dabei auch noch lächelte. Warum tat er ihm das nur an? Was hatte er ihm getan, dass er ihm so etwas antat? Der Dunkelhaarige hätte ihm genauso gut das Herz aus der Brust reißen können. Vermutlich hätte das nur halb so sehr geschmerzt, wie diese Szene sehen zu müssen. Marcel senkte den Kopf und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf._

 

Panisch schreckte der Blonde hoch. Scheiße, was war das denn? Er rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und da spürte er sie – die Tränen. „Verdammt“, fluchte er. So konnte das doch nicht weitergehen. Er musste sich diesen verfluchten, gutaussehenden, liebevollen, perfekten Serben ein für alle Mal aus dem Kopf schlagen. Definitiv.

 

 

Ein paar Tage später erreichte ihn eine Nachricht von Neven, die sein Herz augenblicklich schneller schlagen ließ.

 

**Bin die Tage in Dortmund. Lust auf ein Treffen? :)**

 

Immer und immer wieder las sich Marcel die Nachricht durch. Neven würde die nächsten Tage in Dortmund sein, wollte sich mit ihm treffen. Der Blonde haderte mit sich selbst. Was sollte er dem Serben antworten? Sollte er ihm überhaupt antworten? Während ihm sein Verstand sagte, dass er es lassen soll, dass er sich nicht mit Neven treffen soll, schrie sein Herz förmlich „JA“. Normalerweise hätte Marcel auf seinen Verstand gehört, doch schon allein beim Gedanken daran, seinen ehemaligen Kollegen endlich wiederzusehen, erwachten die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch zum Leben. Er musste Neven einfach wiedersehen. Denn dieser war noch immer einer seiner besten Freunde.

 

**Klar, gerne :) Pizza, Bier und FIFA bei mir? Morgen Abend?** , war also seine Antwort. Aber jetzt, wo er die Nachricht abgeschickt hatte, bekam er leichte Zweifel. Ob Bier so eine gute Idee war? Immerhin vertrug er nicht viel und neigte dazu, in angetrunkenem Zustand sehr anhänglich zu werden. Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd legte er sein Handy auf dem Couchtisch ab. Da musste er sich eben zusammenreißen und nicht so viel trinken. Dann würde er auch keine Dummheiten machen. So einfach war das.

 

Keine fünf Minuten später vibrierte sein Handy. Schnell hatte Marcel es entsperrt, die Nachricht geöffnet, die ihn selig lächeln ließ.

 

**Geht klar. Freu mich :)**

 

Und wieder machte sein Herz einen freudigen Hüpfer. Innerlich befahl Marcel seinem verliebten Herzen, sich nicht zu sehr zu freuen. Schließlich würde dies nur ein Treffen unter Kumpels werden. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

 

 

Nervös stand Marcel am nächsten Abend vor dem Spiegel. Er betrachtete sich von oben bis unten, zupfte sich die Haare noch einmal zurecht. Der Blonde hatte sich für eine schwarze Jeans und ein schwarz-rot-kariertes Hemd entschieden. Wie lange er für diese Wahl jedoch vor seinem Kleiderschrank gestanden hatte, erzählte der Verteidiger wohl besser niemandem. Es war ihm unglaublich schwer gefallen, etwas – seiner Meinung nach – Passendes zu finden. Schließlich wollte er gut aussehen – auch wenn er wusste, dass das Blödsinn war. Es war ja nicht so, dass er ein Date hatte.

 

Ungeduldig blickte Marcel auf seine Uhr. Es war jetzt schon 19.10 Uhr und Neven war noch nicht da, obwohl sie sich für 19.00 Uhr verabredet hatten. Sein Kumpel kam sonst nie zu spät. Ob ihm womöglich etwas passiert war? Sich schon die schlimmsten Szenarien ausmalend zuckte der Blonde zusammen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

 

Schnellen Schrittes war er zu dieser geeilt, öffnete sie mit einem erleichterten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Na endlich“, begrüßte er den Serben, zog ihn in seine Arme, „hab' mir schon Sorgen gemacht.“ Fest drückte er sich an den Größeren, sog dessen Geruch tief in sich auf. Es tat gut, den anderen endlich wiederzusehen. Und auch sein Herz freute sich, klopfte schnell und stark in seiner Brust. Doch dann meldete sich sein Verstand und Marcel löste sich von Neven, wollte er doch nicht, dass der noch irgendetwas mitbekam.

 

„Sorry, stand im Stau“, meinte der Serbe, nachdem er sich seiner Jacke und den Schuhen entledigt hatte. „Aber süß, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast.“ Lachend wuschelte er dem Blonden durch die Haare, was diesen grummeln ließ. Neven wusste doch ganz genau, dass er es hasste, wenn man seine Haare anfasste.

 

 

Zwei Stunden und zwei Pizzen später saßen die beiden Fußballer auf der Couch, lieferten sich ein erbittertes Match an der Konsole.

 

„Du hast auch nur dank des Schiris gewonnen“, schmollte Marcel, nachdem das Spiel beendet war. Er legte seinen Controller auf den Couchtisch, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier und würdigte Neven keines Blickes.

 

„Aw, kann da jemand nicht verlieren?“, neckte der Dunkelhaarige seinen Ex-Kollegen, piekte ihm die Seite.

 

„Ich kann verlieren“, wehrte sich der gebürtige Magdeburger, „aber nicht so.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nun habe ich keine Lust mehr.“

 

Neven musste lachen. Das war so typisch Marcel. So war er schon immer gewesen und da würde sich vermutlich auch nie etwas daran ändern. Der Blonde schnaubte nur, ehe er den Rest seines Bieres exte. Überrascht blickte der Serbe auf den anderen. „Alter, was geht'n mit dir?“

 

„Du ärgerst mich. Finde ich nicht nett.“ Scheiße, Marcel spürte, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war. Er wusste doch ganz genau, dass er nicht sonderlich viel Alkohol vertrug. Verdammt. Er sollte jetzt dringend auf Wasser umsteigen, sonst würde das hier noch böse enden.

 

„Ach Schmelle“, kam es versöhnlich von Neven, „tut mir leid.“ Und mit diesen Worten zog er Marcel an sich, der zwar im ersten Moment überrascht war, aber sich schnell fallen ließ. Er schlang seine Arme um Nevens Mitte, bettete seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust.

 

Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen sie einfach nur schwiegen, den eigenen Gedanken nachhingen. Marcel war es schließlich, der dann das Wort ergriff. „Wie ist es eigentlich in Saint-Étienne?“

 

„Es ist klasse“, begann der Serbe, „die Stadt ist schön, der Verein ist super. Ich wurde herzlich empfangen, habe sofort Anschluss gefunden. Ich kann mich also nicht beschweren.“

 

Neven war richtig ins Schwärmen geraten, hörte sich so glücklich an. Eine Tatsache, die Marcel eigentlich freuen sollte, doch auch wenn er sich die größte Mühe gab, so konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass er wieder diese Bilder vor Augen hatte. Neven und dieser andere Kerl … Der Blonde spürte einen Stich. Er löste sich von seinem Kumpel, rückte ein Stückchen ab. „Anschluss gefunden … Ja, das habe ich mitbekommen.“ Marcel konnte die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

 

Neven blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen zu seinem Ex-Kollegen. Dieser plötzliche Stimmungswechsel ließ ihn stutzig werden. Und auch der Klang von Marcels Stimme war ihm nicht entgangen. „Inwiefern?“, wollte er deshalb vom Dortmunder wissen.

 

Klasse. Marcel könnte sich selber ohrfeigen. Dafür, dass er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Aber vielleicht kam er ja noch irgendwie aus dieser Situation raus. „Ach, hab' halt Bilder von euch gesehen. Wie ihr gefeiert habt. Nichts weiter“, log er also, sah Neven dabei nicht an. Inständig hoffte er, dass er überzeugend klang. Dass Neven ihm glaubte und die Sache auf sich beruhen ließ.

 

„Glaube ich dir nicht“, erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige jedoch und Marcel wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und abgehauen. Was er auch getan hätte, wenn sie sich nicht in seiner Wohnung befunden hätten.

 

„Ich … ähm … ja …“, stammelte Marcel, „scheinst dich ja mit einem deiner Kollegen sehr gut zu verstehen.“ Wieder dieser Stich.

 

„Wen meinst du?“, hakte der Serbe nach. Worauf wollte sein Kumpel hinaus?

 

„Na dieser Berić oder wie der heißt.“ Marcel ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Nachdem er die Gifs entdeckt hatte, hatte er sich auf der Homepage des Vereins umgesehen, um herauszufinden, wer der Kerl war, der Neven so betatschte und womöglich noch andere Sachen mit ihm anstellte.

 

„Ach so, du meinst Robert. Ja, wir verstehen uns gut“, antwortete Neven, lächelte leicht. Robert und er hatten sich vom ersten Tag an gut verstanden. Robert hatte ihm den Verein, die Stadt gezeigt, war schnell ein sehr guter Kumpel geworden.

 

„Du gibst es also zu?“

 

„Was?“

 

„Dass du was mit ihm hast!“ So, nun war es raus. Hinter seinen Augen begann es zu brennen, sein Herz schmerzte. Marcel hatte größte Mühe, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. All die angestauten Emotionen drohten in diesem Moment aus ihm herauszubrechen.

 

„Bitte was?!“ Neven verstand nur noch Bahnhof.

 

„Gib's doch einfach zu!“ Wütend funkelte Marcel den anderen an. Warum stand Neven nicht einfach dazu?

 

„Ich weiß nicht, was jetzt dein Problem ist, Schmelle. Ich hab' nichts mit Robert. Und selbst wenn es so wäre, bin ich dir keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig!“ Nun hob auch Neven seine Stimme. Was war denn bloß in Marcel gefahren? Ihm so etwas zu unterstellen, war einfach unglaublich.

 

Das hatte gesessen. Aufgebracht sprang Marcel auf, baute sich vor dem Serben auf. „Wie würdest du es denn finden, wenn der Kerl, in den du schon so lange verliebt bist, von einem anderen Kerl betatscht wird?“ Fuck. Erschrocken schlug sich der gebürtige Magdeburger die Hände vor den Mund. Es hatte ein schöner Abend werden sollen und nun hatte er alles versaut.

 

„Das … ich ...“, stotterte er, „vergiss das bitte ganz schnell wieder. Bitte.“ Marcel drehte sich um, ging zum Fenster, starrte mit Tränen in den Augen aus diesem. Verdammt, wieso war das alles nur so eskaliert? Neven hatte doch nie etwas von seinen Gefühlen erfahren sollen. Und schon gar nicht so.

 

Erschrocken zuckte der Dortmunder zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. „Sag' das bitte noch mal“, kam es leise vom Serben, der hinter Marcel getreten.

  
„Warum?“, schluchzte der Blonde. „Damit du mich auslachen kannst?“ Marcels ganzer Körper hatte sich angespannt, sein Atem ging schnell, sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft gegen seinen Brustkorb. Und was machte sein Verstand? Rief ihm immer wieder „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt“ zu.

 

Vorsichtig drehte Neven den anderen zu sich um, legte seine Hände an dessen Wangen und sah ihm tief in die Augen, die ihn so traurig ansahen. „Nein“, flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige, „damit ich das hier tun kann.“ Langsam näherte er sich mit seinem Gesicht dem seines Gegenübers. Bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, hielt Neven noch einmal inne. Marcel hatte die Augen geschlossen, was dem Serben den Mut gab, ihre Lippen zu einem ersten Kuss zu verschließen.

 

Es war eine zarte Berührung, die Marcels Beine dennoch ganz schwach werden ließ. Er schlang seine Arme um den Nacken des Größeren, drückte sich verzweifelt gegen diesen. Träumte er? War das hier ein böser Streich seines Unterbewusstseins? Der Blonde hatte Angst, die Augen zu öffnen. Denn wenn dies ein Traum war, wollte er niemals aufwachen.

 

„Marcel.“ Nevens sanfte Stimme war es schließlich, die ihn doch die Augen langsam öffnen ließ.

 

Unsicher blickte er den Größeren an, spürte die Hitze in seinen Wangen. Er hatte Neven mehr oder weniger seine Liebe gestanden. Und was hatte dieser gemacht? Ihn geküsst. Marcel verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Warum hast du das gemacht?“, wollte er deshalb wissen.

 

„Weil es mir genauso wie dir geht“, gestand Neven, „weil ich dich schon so lange liebe.“ Nun war es der Serbe, der errötete. Auch wenn er sonst immer sehr wortgewandt war, kostete ihn dieses Geständnis eine Menge Überwindung.

 

Mit großen Augen sah Marcel seinen Kumpel an, konnte das eben Gesagte nicht so recht glauben. „Ich … ich muss mich erst mal setzen.“ Er ließ sich auf seiner Couch nieder, atmete tief durch. Der Größere tat es ihm gleich, nahm neben ihm Platz.

 

„Aber warum hast du nie was gesagt?“, wollte der Blonde nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens wissen.

  
„Warum hast du nie was gesagt?“, kam die Gegenfrage vom Serben, der den Dortmunder schief anlächelte. Okay, Punkt für Neven. Nun musste auch Marcel lächeln.

 

„Weißt du“, ergriff Neven schließlich wieder das Wort, „ich fand es schon extrem scheiße, dass man mich in Dortmund nicht mehr wollte. Dass ich den Verein, die Stadt, meine Freunde verlassen sollte. Dass ich dich verlassen sollte.“ Der Serbe machte eine kurze Pause, atmete tief durch, ehe er weitersprach. „Aber dann wurde mir bewusst, dass das meine Chance ist, neu anzufangen. Alles hinter mir zu lassen und die Gefühle, die ich für dich hatte, loszuwerden.“ Gegen Ende hin war der Größere immer leiser geworden, hatte den Blick von Marcel abgewandt. „Es tat weh, dich jeden Tag zu sehen und zu wissen, dass da niemals etwas sein würde. Dass ich niemals der Mensch an deiner Seite sein würde. Der Mensch, mit dem du durchs Leben gehst. Der Mensch, der dich lieben darf. Also bin ich gegangen.“

 

Marcel musste schlucken. Warum war er nur so blind gewesen? Warum hatte er nie gesehen, dass es dem anderen genauso ging? „Neven“, hauchte der Blonde, griff nach der Hand des Serben, der ihn daraufhin ansah. „Ich war so blind, hatte nur mit mir und meinen Gefühlen zu tun. Es tut mir so leid“, schluchzte er, spürte, wie sich wieder Tränen den Weg über seine Wangen bahnten.

 

„Marcel.“ Schnell hatte Neven den Kleineren an seine Brust gezogen, strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Ich liebe dich …“

 

Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte sich Marcel am Größeren fest, ließ sich von diesem halten. „Es tut mir so leid“, schluchzte er immer wieder gegen die starke Brust, krallte seine Hände fest in den Stoff von Nevens Shirt.

 

Dem Serben zerriss es beinahe das Herz, den Kleineren so zu sehen. Er drückte ihn vorsichtig von sich, strich ihm die Tränen von den Wangen. „Es ist alles gut“, flüsterte er, lächelte den Blonden an. Dieser erwiderte das Lächeln zaghaft, sah den Dunkelhaarigen unsicher an. „Ich liebe dich, Marcel“, sagte Neven, nahm Marcels Gesicht erneut in seine Hände und küsste ihn, steckte all seine Liebe in diesen Kuss. Er küsste Marcel, wie er noch niemanden zuvor geküsst hatte.

 

Er bewegte seine Lippen langsam gegen die des Blonden, übte leichten Druck aus. Als sich die Arme des Blonden um seinen Nacken schlangen, gab ihm das den Mut, einen Schritt weiterzugehen. Er öffnete seinen Mund, leckte mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen des Dortmunders, was diesen keuchen ließ. Neven nutzte diesen Moment und ließ seine Zunge in die ihm noch so fremde Mundhöhle gleiten. Marcel drückte sich daraufhin fester an ihn, ließ sich voll auf das Spiel ihrer Zungen ein.

 

Marcel war froh, dass er saß. Der Serbe küsste ihn in einer Art und Weise, wie er noch nie geküsst worden war. Ihm wurde heiß, so unfassbar heiß, dass er das Gefühl hatte, zu verglühen. Das hier war mehr, als er sich jemals vorgestellt hatte.

 

„Oh mein Gott“, stöhnte er, als er sich aufgrund von Luftmangel vom Serben lösen musste. Dieser sah ihn mit geröteten Wangen und leicht geschwollenen Lippen an und sah dabei so wunderschön aus. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie schön du bist?“, hörte er sich selber sagen, sah, wie Neven bei diesen Worten noch mehr errötete.

 

„Danke“, erwiderte der Serbe leicht schüchtern, bevor er Marcel erneut in seine Arme zog. „Aber nur halb so schön wie du.“

 

 

Marcel schlief in dieser Nacht so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er träumte in dieser auch nicht von diesen verdammten Gifs. Wobei er eigentlich froh war, diese entdeckt zu haben. Denn sie hatten ihm letztendlich den Antrieb gegeben, Neven die Wahrheit zu sagen. Wenn auch ungeplant.

 


End file.
